Joe Polonski
__TOC__ Background Former Sergeant now Mountaineer' Joseph' Polonski is a battle hardened veteran of four of Dawnfall's greatest conflicts. Born and raised in Chandler up in the cold reaches of Ellis Isle, Polonski signed himself up for the army at age 20 to avoid having to work on his father's farm. In his trials at basic training he showed great talent with his archery and scouting skills, he was drafted into 11th Legion and send to Jakeridge in the Southlands to act as a forward scout in the Second Orc War. He achieved several commendations in his early career as a scout, of those worth noting, most confirmed kills without detection and most valuable intelligence. Second Orc War Polonski days in this conflict started out good but took a drastic turn for the worst near the closing of the war. Most of 11th Legion got caught in a deadly ambush and nearly all of his squad mates perished. Only Polonski and Private Leonard Argyle survived. He was found together with Argyle by D-Legion commander Steve Duncan, a highly revered major in the war who was leading the current offensive from the field. Duncan took them both under his wing now their commanding officer had died and put their skills to use in defending the last remaining hold the Dawnfall Army had on the region of Jakeridge. Late at night on that same day Duncan took them in, a massive coordinated Orc attacked occurred and most forward bases were obliterated. He ordered his men including Polonski and Argyle to use "scorched earth" tactics and destroy most of the remaining structures. A week later Polonski along with the rest remaining members of Duncan's D-Legion were arrested and put on a military trial. Trial and Later Life He was stripped of his Sergeant rank and kicked from the current conflict and then relocated to Varicado as a mountaineer of the Royal Mountaineer Army of Southlands. Forced to act as overwatch at the Varicado calderra zone, a inactive site of a massive cataclysmic explosion some half a million years ago. Aside from that he was the personal bodyguard of a magicus called Falric Sunflay who is doing research on the calderra. Varicado Calderra When the calderra erupted in Varicado, Polonski was providing his normal overwatch and saw it happen. He claims that the ground began to rise as if the earth was blowing a bubble, followed by geisers erupting water, followed by lava and then the blast followed. He was blinded by the explosion that ensued, burning his sight and his exposed limbs. He was saved by the hero along with Sunflay when they saw him stumbling down the road and pulled him into a nearby inn. The village of Lawton they took shelter in was decimated by the carnage that followed, they only just managed to survive due to the inn's basement being made of bedrock. Widow's Peak Reunion Polonski was one of the first responders along with Sunflay and the hero at the cataclysm site of Varicado. Thus so he was drafted into the fight when his old Ellis Isle comrades Dylan Ivy, Ray Lebowski and Steven Duncan agreed to fight alongside everyone. When the fighting was over, he returned to Ellis Isle with his comrades, thanking the hero for saving his life and reuniting him with his old friends. References